It happens to the best of us
by httydlover626
Summary: The tale of the first ever Night Fury encounter, and what this means for the boy who encountered it. Will include Hiccstrid, and a few other ships.
This is Berk.

Even though it's filled with the most stubborn people you will ever meet, it's all I have…

My name is Hiccup… Hiccup the useless…

I'm only 10 years old and possibly the most hated human being alive…

I have one friend, but I have a feeling she'll start to hate me, like everyone else.

Astrid Hofferson was the only person who enjoyed my company. She would meet up with me every day and we would run into the forest, giggling as we pretend to fight dragons, and slay outcasts. We would go on 'adventures' until sunset when Astrid was required to get home.

But my day was always better when I got to be with Astrid.

But my life changed after one dragon attack. The attack when the first ever face to face encounter with a night fury happened… and I was the victim…

Another normal, Insult filled night… I was just walking around the village, not wanting to meet with my father at the moment, and Astrid had already gone home. I walked over to the cliff edge and sat down, just staring into the horizon.

I wonder what's out there… I wish I could go out there and explore… I bet I could find a place to call my own, where people would come because they liked me… But I'm happy here. I mean, I've got Astrid… right…? Who am I kidding? Soon she'll favour my cousin, Snotlout's, group… And when that happens...? I'll just distance myself as much as possible… or leave completely… that works too…

I sigh and close my eyes. I imagine the wind on my face, as I soar through the skies… gods what I wouldn't give to have wings…

BANG!

My eyes shot open and I look behind me. Dragon raid… Oh no…

I quickly stumble to my feet and start to run towards the village. Oh no dad's going to kill me….

I'm about to get to the edge of the village but stumble to a stop when a black mass lands in front of me…

I look up at the acid green eyes that look at me with an unknown expression.

I'm dead.

It approaches me slowly and that's when I realise what it is… I-it's… a-a… Night Fury!

Yep. I'm dead.

It stops right in front of me, looking at me with piercing eyes. It rumbles, and starts to sniff me. I freeze up. It continues to sniff me and pulls its head back and I think I am ok, when it bites my left arm. I cry out in pain, my arm going completely numb, and the dragon pulls its head back.

I stumble back and hold my arm, not being able to feel it. The dragon looks at me expectantly, and almost looks… friendly… that was until he heard the sound of an angry Viking coming this way. His eyes turned to slits and he gave off a warning shot before shooting into the air, disappearing almost instantly.

My dad comes barrelling towards me, axe raised and his eyes fixed on the sky before looking down at me.

"YOU ENCOUNTERED THE NIGHT FURY, SOMETHING NO ONE HAS EVER DONE BEFORE, AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE AND LET IT GET AWAY!?"

I flinch at his words and look down.

"B-but da-"

"NO BUTS HICCUP! GET TO THE GREAT HALL NOW!"

I just look down and run to the hall, trying to stop my tears from escaping my eyes. I pushed the doors open and rushed to the darkest corner of the Hall, and faced away from everyone, not being able to stop my tears. I look down at my numb arm, still hanging uselessly by my side.

Just like I hang uselessly by my father's side. By my chiefs side. By Astrid's side.

I sigh as I let my tears roll down my cheeks. I need to leave… I'm just too much hassle for the tribe…

I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Astrid standing there. I quickly wipe my eyes.

"You ok…?"

I don't answer, not wanting to show her my weak side.

"Hiccup…?" I hear her gasp and look at her worriedly. "Your arm… it needs to be treated!"

"I'm fine…"

"Your obviously not!"

"Its fine Astrid, don't worry…"

She doesn't seem pleased but sits down next to me. I hear the other kids group sniggering and I feel something hit the back of my head. I look behind me and see the twin's head-butt each other while Snotlout just chuckles loudly.

I sigh and turn back before hearing chairs moving and soon Snotlout and the twins are right behind me.

"Hey useless! Heard you got bitten by a Night Fury. I can't believe you just let it go!" I sigh and don't say anything, but yelp when the Twins pick me up off the chair and hold me in front of Snotlout, who punches me in the gut. It winds me and I double over in pain.

He pulls back his fist to punch me again, but Astrid beats him to it and hit him square in the jaw. He stumbles back and clutches it, before smiling at Astrid. "You know Astrid, you could have better friends than useless. In fact, you could have us as friends, and I will forget that punch ever happened" I expect her to agree and leave with them, but she glares more and punches Snotlout again.

"I don't think so Snotface. You're the biggest jerk in the village, why would I ever be your friend?"

"Because I'm so much better for you babe"

In a blink of an eye, Snotlout's on the floor again, clutching his crotch and groaning. The twins look at him for a few seconds in shock before bursting out laughing. "She got you good dude!" They continue to laugh until Astrid turns to them and glares angrily at them.

"Put. Him. Down." They look at her with fear and place e down before running off, Snotlout hobbling after them. I get up and sit down on the bench again and sigh. I feel Astrid sit next to me again.

"You know you don't have to hang around with me… You deserve better friends…"

"Well I don't want better friends" I look at her as if she's gone insane.

"But… I'm Hiccup the useless… I don't deserve any friends… I don't deserve anyone… especially you…"

"Just shut up. You're stuck with me. You think I want to hang out with that bunch of morons?"

"You don't…?"

"Nope. Your stuck with me whether you like it or not?"

"That's… Great"

She smiles and pulls my numb arm towards her, looking at my bite mark. "Did a Night Fury really do this to you Hiccup?"

I nod, and look at her to see if she believes me. Her expression looks at me with shock.

"Hiccup… you need to get this treated, we don't know if it's poisoned! Anything could happen to you!"

"Dad told me to stay here… I'll have to wait till the raid is over"

She sighed but doesn't protest, instead she just sits there, still holding my arm, examining the bite mark with interest and concern.

It was an hour before the raid ended, my arm was still numb, which worried me, but not too much, I don't think I was poisoned.

Astrid had been called back to her parents about half an hour ago, and since then I've been waiting for my dad to storm in and scold me. I heard the other kids laughing at me, insulting me and telling me how much of a disgrace I am to the Haddock family.

I ignore them physically, but mentally all I can think about is what they're saying. They are right. I am a failure. I am useless. I'm the disgrace to the Haddock family.

I hear the door bang open and I turn to see my father marching towards me. He gets to me and grabs me by my numb arm and pulls me up, and drags me out.

"HOW MUCH DOES IT HURT?"

I'm surprised he even talked to me.

"It doesn't… its completely numb… has been since the bite…"

He doesn't say anything, but I can see his face muscles moving into a scowl. If I don't die from a dragon, I will die from my father's wrath…

He pushed me through the doors of the healer and then, muttering something about helping the villagers, walks back down the hill. I sigh and look up to see Gothi looking at me with sympathy.

I walk over and sit in my usual chair.

"My left arm is numb… I was bitten by a… Night Fury…"

Her eyes widen before she grabs my arm gently and inspects the mark. She frowns and prods, before drawing in the sand. Having spent so much time with her I had learnt to read her marks.

" _I don't see anything wrong with it, but I've never dealt with a night fury bite before"_

I nod.

"Thanks for looking at it Gothi… Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find a hole to die in…"

She grabs my arm before I leave and points down at writing that she'd written.

" _You know it's not your fault."_

"Try telling that to my dad…"

And with that I leave, closing the door behind me and heading out into the forest, not sure where I'm heading but hoping it's away from my problems and away from the village.

A week had gone by, and as the weather got hotter, my sleeves became longer. My wound was even worse than I let people know. Even though I now had feeling into it, it was going a midnight black, and that I know wasn't normal.

I hadn't told anyone about it, my dad would be furious it was getting worse, and Astrid would make me go to see Gothi who would tell my father.

I was sitting on my favourite cliff, the one really far away from the village that also faces the wide open sea, where I would sometimes get a glance of a sea dragon, who wouldn't have a care in the world.

I sigh, again, wishing to have wings to spread. Wings to take me into the air, giving me all the freedom I could ever ask for.

I am so spaced out I don't hear the footsteps that grow louder and louder before I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump. I turn to see Astrid.

"Oh… hey Astrid…"

"What you doing out here alone?"

"You were training, and I just wanted some alone time…"

"Oh…" She just sits next to me and looks out at the sea.

My arm starts to itch and I scratch it, which catches Astrid's attention.

"Is your wound irritated?"

Her attention to detail was amazing… but that wasn't the best thing at this moment…

"Uh… no…?"

She didn't buy it, and before I could even say "I'm fine" I was pulled across her lap, she twisted my arm almost painfully, and pulls my sleeve up, and gasps. Great, she's seen how bad it got…

"Hiccup… please tell me you've told someone about this…?"

"Um..."

"Hiccup!"

"If I told someone they would tell my dad then I would never see the light of day again because I was useless!"

She sighed and gently rubbed the blackened area. She didn't say anything, just kept examining it.

"Astrid… y-you're not going to tell anyone… right…?"

She didn't say anything for a while.

"No… You don't want me saying anything… so I won't say anything…"

"Really…? You won't tell anyone…?"

"Of course I won't. Why would I portray your trust like that?"

"So you don't have to give me a pity friendship"

"Is that what you think of our relationship?"

"Why else would you be? I'm not the kind of guy who would draw proper attention from someone as cool as you…"

"Well you did, and if you're going to complain maybe I'll leave…"

"If it makes you happy…"

She looked shocked at that before giving me a sympathetic look.

"It will make me sad… not happy… I like being your friend…"

I smile, and blush when she scoots closer to me and wrap an arm around me, pulling me into a friendly hug. We both sit there, looking out into the horizon, Astrid's arm still innocently wrapped around the small boy.

3 weeks after the cliff scene, and the bit had gotten even worse. Enough so Astrid and Hiccup had started to see something that if anyone else saw, he would be killed on the spot.

Scales had started to form on the blackened area… Scales… As in… Dragon scales…

Astrid hadn't told anyone, and had even given him a bandage to wrap around his arm, concealing the scales.

Hiccup would go around the Hofferson's for dinner every night, and both Mr and Mrs Hofferson liked the young boy. They would always ask how his day was, and were always so kind to him. Sometimes they even let him stay the night, so he didn't have to face his father.

And it was one of those nights where I was allowed to spend the night at the Hofferson's, we had already had some stew for dinner, and now me and Astrid were sitting on her bed, my arm on her lap as she's examining the bite area.

"It's getting worse… We need to tell Gothi Hiccup…"

"No…! We can't…! She'll tell me father…! Please Astrid… don't tell anyone about the scales, I know there getting worse, they've started appearing everywhere…!" I tense up, looking at Astrid worriedly.

"Where." It wasn't a question, she was obviously stating I needed to show her. I blush.

"I-I'll have to r-remove my shirt…"

"Go on then"

I gulp before grabbing the bottom of my shirt and removing it, revealing my skinny torso… that also had black patches over it, covered with tiny forming scales.

"Hiccup… this isn't good… we need to tell someone"

"Who…? Who can we tell who won't tell my father?"

"Gothi won't tell anyone, she likes you right?"

"Well… I think she does…"

"Well then let's go see her in the morning, but it's too late right now"

I sigh but say no more, instead go and get changed into my night clothes, Astrid doing the same, before we both get comfortable on either side of her bed.

"Night Hiccup"

"Night Astrid…"

The next day we eat breakfast, and then after bidding farewell to the Hofferson's, we head up to Gothi's.

"Hey Gothi… I-I need to tell you something about my bite wound."

She gives me a blank stare.

"A-and you can't tell anyone... not even my dad…" I look at Astrid for reassurance when Gothi nods. When Astrid makes a 'go on' gesture and I sigh before sitting down and roll my left sleeve up, revealing the scale covered wound.

My eyes widen when I hear an audible gasp, which came from Gothi herself.

She had an open mouth expression as she looked at the scaled arm.

Astrid watched with a worried expression as Gothi examined my arm.

"So… what do the scales mean?" Astrid asked Gothi, obviously getting impatient, which made me smile, even for a second.

Gothi looked up at us, and sighed, before shaking her head and shrugging.

She didn't know…

"Y-you won't tell my father will you…?"

She shakes her head before smiling at me.

"Thanks Gothi…"

She nods, before bandaging my arm up again and ushering me and Astrid out, waving at us as we run into the forest, heading to the cliff subconsciously, before we both take a seat on the edge.

"What are we going to do…? They are getting worse, and Gothi doesn't know what's wrong with me…"

"I guess we just hide it…"

"But what if it gets even worse... What if I become a full dragon!?" I start panicking at the thought of it. Would I remember I'm human? Would I hurt Astrid? Would I kill someone? Oh gods, I can't let myself get to that stage. I need to kill myself before then…

"You won't become a dragon, and even if you did, you're too kind hearted to be evil. I would hide you in the forest, and feed you everyday"

"Really…? You wouldn't just kill me?"

"Of course not"

"Thanks Astrid"

I was sitting at a table in the far corner of the great wall, crying silently. They had gotten way worse. They were creeping up my neck… They were getting worse… And my lower back, and shoulder blades have been feeling weird… It's scaring me…

I've been avoiding Astrid, but it won't last long… I wish someone would help me before it got worse…

I'll be killed for sure…

I need to kill myself now…

Before it's too late…

I am about to get up when I feel a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down onto the bench, tightening their grip.

Astrid…

"Where have you been!?"

"I… Um…" I wasn't facing her and covered my neck as best as possible.

I feel her angry stare on my back, and her grip hadn't loosened one bit.

"Well!?"

"Not here… don't cause a scene Astrid…" But that was too late, everyone was practically staring at us, and it unnerved me.

"Tell me why you've been avoiding me!"

I sigh, but whisper to her. "Look at my neck…"

She tightens her grip, before I feel her stare move to my neck and hear her gasp.

"Oh… now I understand… you weren't actually planning on…" She paused. "Were you…?"

I just nod, still not looking at her.

I feel her sit next to me, but I still feel everyone else's stares on us. And then hear Mrs Hofferson ask "everything ok dears?"

I feel even worse, and grip the table edge tightly, not wanting her to see my scales. Too late. I hear a gasp, before moving her head into my vision.

"Come on… you're coming back home with us…"

I nod and follow her out, Astrid following behind me.

Once we get to their house, Mrs Hofferson locks the door before turning to me.

"Show me" I wince at her serious face.

I slowly remove my shirt, before looking at her worriedly.

I watch her look at all the scales, her gasp very audible.

"Oh Hiccup… how…?"

"The bite…"

She sighs at that answer, and looks me over before asking. "Who knows?"

"You, Astrid and Gothi… please don't tell my father…"

"I won't, he'll slaughter you without a second thought…"

"What do we do ma'am…?"

"I don't know Hiccup… I don't know…"

Suddenly a burst of wind came swarming through the house, and sent the occupants shivering.

"What's this about you marching my son here?"

Not good… I reach for my shirt.

"What has he done no-"

He stopped when he came around the doorway, and freezes when he sees my body.

"What… is… THIS!?"

I gulp at his face of pure rage, and cower, shrinking in on myself.

"WELL!?"

"I… I…"

"Stoick, do-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT DO! SO HICCUP, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"

"Dad… the bi-"

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS!?"

"I-"

"WASN'T! YOU'VE BECOME A MONSTER! WERE LEAVING, WE NEED TO GET RID OF YOU QUICKLY"

"STOICK! Leave your son alone, it wasn't his fault a night fury attacked him"

"HE DIDN'T KILL IT!"

"He didn't have any training or a weapon!"

"NO EXCUSES!"

"So killing him is the best option Stoick!? What would Valka say if you said that with her here!?"

"DON'T BRING VAL INTO THIS!"

"She would tell you to help him not kill him!"

"SILENCE!"

I cower more, and feel Astrid wrap a reassuring arm around me, almost protectively.

"HICCUP, GET MOVING! I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE STAYING TONIGHT!"

"Dad…"

"SILENCE!"

I flinch more, before slowly walking towards the door, putting my shirt on.

"LEAVE IT OFF, LET PEOPLE SEE WHAT FOUL BEAST YOU HAVE BECOME"

I can't help the few tears that escape my eyes as I take the shirt back off and walk out, hearing Astrid and Mrs Hofferson start to protest, but to no avail.

I walk through the streets, and see people start to look at me, some looking shocked, some looking disgusted.

My father led me straight to the dungeons, and pushed me into the darkest, dampest cell.

"YOU'LL ROT HERE AS I CAN PROBABLY SELL YOU LATER." I am heartbroken at that statement. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a son to morn, as you killed him beast." And with that he left, leaving me completely heartbroken. I heard the door slam shut, and waited a few seconds, before sliding down the wall, crying out.

Had I really just lost the only family I had…?

A week has gone by, and my fa- chief… hasn't come to see me since he locked me in here… Astrid had been here every day, and Mrs Hofferson had brought me a little bit of food, as no one else was feeding me…

Astrid was here now, keeping me company, which I was so grateful for. She was telling me about what was happening in the village, and with my father…

Apparently they had a funeral for me, because a 'beast' killed me…

And apparently he was in a very bad mood as well…

"How's your scales?"

"They are growing more as you can see…"

I had scales on my cheeks now, and they had gone down my back. The bottom half of my legs were now black and covered in scales, and they seemed to be becoming swollen. I also started to have… things… sticking out of my back, and I know what they were going to become… they will no doubt become wings and tail….

Astrid had noticed the bumps that were now visible on my back, but never mentioned them. I just caught her staring at them sometimes…

"So what do you think is going to happen to you…?"

"I don't know… I want to say I won't turn full dragon… but I can't tell…" She didn't say anything, but her face said it all. She was worried and concerned.

"We haven't had a raid yet… but there will be one soon… I can sense it… how are you going to be during it…?"

"I… I don't know… Hopefully I'll be ok… But don't worry about me, you have other things to think about during a raid"

"But that won't stop me worrying…"

I smile at that which she returns before leaning on the bars.

"I wish I could break you out… you could hide in the forest till your wings finish growing… then you can fly away from this place… but you wouldn't forget me… right?"

"Of course I wouldn't… you're my best and only friend… I would never forget you Astrid…"

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but im sure she blushed…

The dragon raids weren't that bad. In the dungeons I was safe underground, and the dragons never attacked it. The only problem was my worry of losing my only friend. She was seeing me less and less, which she explained every time she saw me, it was because Stoick had given her a job. She was helping Gobber with his work.

I had been his apprentice for 4 years. I have 'learned the trade', and was told by Gobber that I would grow up to be a fine blacksmith someday. But he seems he has given up on me and my father had replaced me with my best friend of all people… I mean I was happy for her, but it was very upsetting all the same.

But she was also training to be the best warrior. She had been since I have known her. And so when she came to visit and apologies, I would always tell her that if anything, she should focus more on her job and her training rather than caring about seeing me, but she was having none of it, and so spends at least 3 hours by my side when she visits me.

My wings have almost completely come through, the skin between them now formed, as well as the bones to move them. My tail had completely grown, and even though I had control of it, would swish slightly on its own every time I heard Astrid walk through the dungeon entrance, coming to visit me.

My legs have stopped swelling, but the swelling hasn't gone down, which I can only guess means im stuck with dragons legs. I also had ear flaps on my head now, which twitched with every sound. They were like extra ears, but they allow me to have about 20 times better hearing than I used to.

As my wings and tail formed more and more I would walk around my cell, stretching them and learning how to use them. It was weird, having body parts after 10 years of not having them. They stretched a good 4ft when stretched out and would rest against the back of my knees when folded up. I can only assume they will grow along with me.

They are surprisingly comfy, I have no problem with them getting in the way, and they make an excellent blanket as well. My tail is also good to wrap around myself, and they feel so… natural. If only I could use them properly… If only I could… fly.

Wouldn't that be amazing? Soaring through the sky, wing in my face. The sky not even being a limit. That's my dream. And I have the means to fulfil that dream… and I can't. Its torture… It cruel… I hate it…

But I guess it could be worse… just not by much worse…

I sigh, and look out my bars, trying to get a glimpse of the sun. Oh yeah, that's another thing… no windows. None. I don't get any natural light. It's all torches that are on the walls. It's wrong… it's horrible… why me? Why does it always happen to me? Oh yeah, Hiccup the useless…

I feel like I'm the Gods personal play thing. Only alive for their amusement and pleasure. What a life I live… Not that I have much to live for now…

I lean against the wall, tail curled around me, and wings circling me almost like a shield. I am slowly starting to doze, my head slowly starting to hang, until I hear the door bang open, which makes my ear flaps stand at attention and my eyes open wide. I look at the incoming intruder, before seeing Astrid storm down, a look or rage on her face, she had a basket in her hand which made me tilt my head on confusion.

Yes, my head tilts when im confused, I'm becoming more dragon than I care to admit.

"Uh… hey Astrid…"

She doesn't answer, instead storming right up to my cell, placing the basket down, before roaring out in rage and anger as she swings her axe around like a mad man. Something must have really pushed her buttons.

She continues to swing her axe and shout angrily, for at least half an hour before she flops down against the bars of my cell, breathing heavily. I slowly and carefully sit down beside her and hesitantly reach out and place a hand on her shoulder. She sigh and slightly leans into it before turning to me.

"What's wrong Astrid…?"

She looks down before sighing again. "My mum has decided It's best not to visit you anymore… She thinks you're becoming too wild and dragon like for it to be safe to be near you…"

"Oh…"

"I argued with her, telling her you're not dangerous, that you're the same Hiccup you've always been… but she wouldn't listen… and it angers me SO MUCH!"

"Astrid, calm down… She has a reason to be worried, she's a mother and her daughter is visiting someone who is part dragon, a Vikings arch enemy. She has every reason to be cautious"

She sighs and leans her head against the bars, eyes closed.

"She's trying to stop me visiting you… telling me to make friends with the others… And she says I need to be focusing more on my job and on my training…" She pulls the basket close to her and hands me a cooked fish, which I start to rip apart with my now sharper teeth.

"Maybe she's right Astrid… You have such a fantastic future ahead of you… something that you could have as long as you focus on working… Visiting me would stop that... people will start talking… talking about how you are visiting the mutant… the vial beast… maybe you should just stay away from me…"

"Not a chance"

"But-"

"No buts, im not about to abandon you as well Hiccup. We stick together"

I can't help but smile widely, tears almost coming to my eyes at the statement.

"Thanks Astrid… I don't deserve you as a friend"

"No Hiccup, I don't deserve _you_ as a friend"

I was now 11, and had been in this cell for almost three quarters of a year now. Astrid would still visit me twice a week with food, and would tell me how well her life was going, which I enjoyed listening to, it was just nice to hear she was happy.

The raids were getting worse, I could hear the explosions from outside the dungeons. I would always worry about Astrid, but she would always visit me the next day after the raid. But that didn't stop me worrying.

I sigh as I rest against the wall, drawing in the book with the pencil and book Astrid had gifted me for my birthday, along with some new clothes and a nice warm blanket. She spoiled me, and I tried to give them back to her, as it must have cost her a lot, but she told me that someone needed to give me presents and managed to convince her mum to let her get the presents for me.

She was such a good friend, and I really didn't deserve her… But she was stubborn, and still visited me.

It was a particularly cold night, and I was wrapped up in my wings, tail and my blanket. I was using the end of my tail as a kind of pillow, but I couldn't get to sleep. I was feeling restless. I don't know why, I mean I was tired, but I just couldn't get to sleep.

I sigh, and snuggle more into my blanket. Why did this happen to me? I just wanted to be normal and liked and now im even more hated and as far from normal as possible.

I am closing my eyes again, trying to get to sleep, when I hear an explosion and then screams and shouts of rage and fear.

Another raid.

I roll onto my back and sigh. Great, now I'll never be able to sleep… Astrid could be dying out there and im here being useless… I could be helping, but im stuck in here… I sigh. Stupid crush. Of course I fall for the person who is way out of my league… sure im only 11, but I know I have a crush on Astrid…

What am I doing? I should be worrying, not crushing on here.

I sit up and try to listen to anything that could indicate her distress, the raid routine, but I was knocked off my feet a very large explosion. Powdered stone feel from the ceiling, and I see a crack in the wall. My eyes widen. That's never happened before during the whole time I have been in here…

I got up and tried to listen again, but another explosion hit, and again, I fell to the ground. I hear a rock hit the floor, and my eyes widen.

Its falling apart, and Im still in here.

I try to get out when I have to curl up as a third explosion hits and suddenly my cell lights up. I look behind me and I see the village, the night sky. The sky… I don't pay attention to anything else I look at the stars. I'm free.

Instinct kicks in and suddenly my wings are stretching and im crouching down, and as I'm about to take off I get a piercing head ache that makes me shout out in pain. I clutch my head in pain as I stumble.

I hear Vikings roaring in challenge and dragons roaring in distress?

"AHHHH!" The pain is becoming unbearable. My vison was blurring. I could hear everything but nothing at the same time. I look around and manage to see Astrid. My best friend. My crush. She was working in the forge, pounding away at a sword, Axe strapped to her back, as she helps Gobber sharpen weapons. I want to go to her. Help her. But then…

Then I hear a voice. An enticing voice that's telling me to… to…

Hunt? Attack? Kill? And return?

Hunt… Attack… Kill… Return…

Hunt. Attack. Kill. Return.

Hunt. Attack. Kill. Return.

I was helping in the forge, handing Gobber handles and tools, while also pumping the bellows. My axe was a comfort on my back, allowing me to know im safe as long as my fearless Uncle Finn's axe is with me, protecting me from the evil that attacks out village.

I was pumping the bellows when I heard a huge scream of pain, but it seemed so familiar. I looked around and my eyes widen as I saw Hiccup, clutching his head in what looked like pain. I couldn't let him get hurt. I couldn't lose my best friend, and so immediately sprang into action, dodging charging Vikings and flaming dragons until I was only feet away from Hiccup.

I called his name and when his head turned to me. It was slow and creepy. His eyes, wide and seemed so lifeless. The green of his eyes were shining, didn't even seem to be green at all… but grey and dull.

"Hiccup…? Hiccup can you hear me?" I didn't approach, worried about what was happening to him. He started taking slow steps towards me, before baring his teeth and opening his mouth slowly. I saw a purple glow at the back of his mouth and my eyes widened in fear.

Oh no.

I couldn't move. Frozen in fear. Had he lost himself…? Had I lost him? Had I lost my Hiccup? I didn't realise what was happening until after it happened. I was suddenly pushed to the floor by a great mass as I hear something explode nearby. I look up to see my mother, tears in her eyes as she checks me over. I look over and see Hiccup, struggling in a frenzy as his head is pinned down by one Viking, and his body and tail is pinned down by 3 Vikings.

This can't be happening.

I look at his eyes as he make eye contact with me and I see… slits… They turn to round pupils for only but a second, looking as if they recognised me and he stops struggling, before his earflaps flicker and they slit again and he goes back to struggling.

My mother holds me back as Stoick walks over and stares at the struggling boy.

"PUT HIM IN THE SPARE CAGE IN THE AREANA. THAT WAS HE CANT BREAK OUT, AND I CAN LOOK TO FIND SOMEONE TO BUY HIM" and with that he walks off, probably to help with repairs now that the raid had ended. When had it ended? I don't know, I was still focusing on the boy who was my best friend.

The Vikings holding him down hoisted him up, keeping him secure and unable to move as they head to the arena. I look at the area he had been in and see the blanket and book and pencil I gave him and rush to grab them before running after the Vikings who were taking him away, ignoring my mother's protests.

She caught up with them as they were shoving Hiccup into the spare cage in the arena. She grabbed some hay and while they weren't looking quickly chuckled the hay, blanket, book and pencil into a dark corner, before running back out and acting like she was only observing.

They placed him on the floor, and while still holding him down, got ready to run, and finally, quickly let go of him and ran out, before cranking the doors shut. The last glimpse I got of him was him getting up and looking out the gap, utter confusion on his face.

I was walking through the village, axe resting on my shoulder and I was enjoying the nice, unusually hot day. I heard footsteps running up behind me, but didn't bother to look to see who it was, in fact, I closed my eyes and allowed them to fall in step.

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"I was just going to train, train and more training some more."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all"

We head into the forest both with axes in hand, and start our daily training, starting with throwing them at set up targets and trees.

"So how's the man hunt going?'

"Not so good, I mean none of the men are very appealing. I mean Fishlegs is the only decent guy and-"

"And Fishlegs is mine, so don't even think about it Hofferson"

"I wouldn't dream of it 'Ingerman'"

"Not yet I'm not"

I chuckle and throw my axe at a tree before sighing.

"You are still thinking about him aren't you?"

"I can't help it Heather…"

"Astrid the last time you saw him was 10 years ago, when all you had was a childhood crush on him, you need to let him go. And Gobber is the only one allowed to feed him, there's no way you be allowed to even talk to him rather than be with him"

"I know… I just don't know what to do… I compare everyone with him, and no one is like him…"

"I know… But you have to let him go" She rests a hand on my shoulder. "And do you really think it would be a good idea to be with a guy whose part dragon, which you've been training all your life to kill"

"I guess not… but still… I just wish I could still visit him… but after that night…"

"I know Astrid… I know…"

We get back to training for a few hours before we hear heavy footsteps and see the chief approaching.

"AFTERNOON LADIES! HOWS TRAINING?"

"All good sir. What bring you to the forest?"

"I HAVE A PROPERSITION FOR YOU ASTRID. GOBBER HAS AGREED TO GIVE YOU THE FEW WEEKS IT TAKES OFF, SO THAT YOU CAN HELP"

"Uh sure sir, what job do you need me for?"

"IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FOLLOW ME I'LL SHOW YA"

I bid farewell to Heather before following the chief back to the forest, and to, the arena? What could possibly take a few weeks to complete that involves the arena?

"AS YOU KNOW LASS, THAT BEAST RESIDES HERE. I'VE FOUND A BUYER. THE ROMANS. THEY ARE GOING TO BE ARRIVING IN A FEW WEEKS TO COLLECT IT. I NEED YOU TO DISIPLINE IT, AND MAKE SURE HES IN 'SUITABLE' CONDITION FOR THEM"

"Do you mean who I think you mean sir?"

He didn't answer, but I know he did when we stopped outside of a certain door. He looked at the door with disgust but pulled the handle down and the door slowly opened. The light slowly lit up the space, and there, curled up in the middle of the floor, the familiar blanket I know all too well wrapped around him, was the boy who I compared everyone to.

His wings and tail had grown a lot, and he had as well for that matter. He slowly stood up, and walked more into the light. And when he looked at me, his forest green eyes bore into mine, filled with sorrow and despair. He had grey bags under his eyes, and he was really skinny. His eyes weren't slits like they were that day, but rounded like they used to be.

His scales shinned in the light, while his ear plates stood straight up, making him look alert. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and the trousers he was wearing were torn and a few sizes too small. He was covered in dried mud and… was that dried blood? His hair was untamed and all over the place, like it had be all those years ago, except now it was a lot longer.

He glared at his father, eyes went from being filled with sadness and depression, to angry and full of rage. He growled in the direction of his father, before his eyes landed on me and his eyes softened and his growling instantly stopped. He looked shocked, and took a small step closer with his head tilted slightly, sniffing the air.

Then his eyes widened and I saw recognition in them. He remembered me.

"Hiccup…" Was that my voice? It seemed so small and almost inaudible.

I saw a small, disbelieving smile appear on his face. He opened his mouth and uttered one sentence before being silenced by the forgotten chief at my side.

"You actually came back…"

 **Hey guys! So this is one of the two new fanfics I've been working on and would like to tell you about.**

 **So first of this fanfic is going to be one that will be updated whenever I am either bored, or when I can, which will be over the course of a few months probably. I'm not sure how this rating will go, but will most likely stay as a T rating because I'm not that kind of writer.**

 **I am also working on a modern Hiccstrid fanfiction, but want to at least get half of the chapters finished before starting to publish. This is because with how long it took to write my other two fanfictions, it took a while to get them fully finished and had a lot of time between each published chapter. I hate to keep you all waiting so want to get a few chapter done before getting them out every fortnight.**

 **I hope you all understand that reasoning. Anyway, I will also be taking a few one shot requests that can be based in the Tiger Fury universe or just something you would like to see. But if they are M rated, I may not accept them, because im not sure about publishing M rated fics.**

 **Anyway, that's what's to come, so keep a look out for that**

 **Httydlover626 out!**


End file.
